User talk:Mighty Erick
Welcome to my little fantasy and sci-fi worlds. If you have some questions your are in the right place. ---- Hi I saw you where looking for Gods so I created a God of the Sea. Re: Mazeworld Thanks. Feel free to introduce as many details and concepts as you want. I like collaboration, rather than having total control. It makes for more surprises and is more realistic. I'll have a look at existing worlds and see how I can contribute as well.Coatspade 20:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Redirecting How do you create a page which automatically redirects to another? Coatspade 19:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Nice change. I like the change you added to my page. Seriously, I wasn't expecting it. It's just that I'm confused about how it happened. I wasn't exactly planning for that to happen, and I hadn't exactly finished my part of the story.Orbit16 03:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) The plot is unravelled Ok, so far, i have Commander Flamefang uncover Dagu's little plot.... if you want Flamefang can be assassinated before he spreads the word, and another will take his place.... Oh and pointing out a mistake you made on the thread.... Mercury is the second smallest planet in the solar system.. only Pluto is smaller..... so you can't say "Mercury is a big planet". Oh and i hope you don't mind the Mars Empire inventing Particle Disruption..... it will function as a sort of "Point defense system". When detects foreign particles traveling at a great speed it automatically tracks and molecularly de-constructs the target in seconds. Therefore most Photon, Ion and Plasma weapons are rendered useless. I'm not sure about the other forms of attack though. For example am electro-magnetic Railgun round will be tracked but since it isn't a magnetically or electrically excited particle it won't be shot down. The other Half of Paricle Disruption consists of dissipating the Particles before the hit, allowing them to hit the ship without causing too much damage since the area of impact is much larger and less focused. The same rules apply here with Kinetic energy and the other types. Oh and please note that the ship with this technology cannot use its particle based weapons for the time being. So, the Mars Space Navy resorts to using Electro-magnetic Railguns, missiles and other non-particle based weapons. Flamefang 04:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Mercury is a big planet? May be shinespark wote that... I do not remember me writing that phrase. It is OK if you want to make a particle disruptor for Mars, Shinespark is not here, anyway. I would not like to see Commander Flamefang dead, at least no now, I prefer to keep a slow longlasting war until more people join and more planets are played [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, that's not a problem.. i was thinking the other planets would refuse to talk to him or something.... anyway since you hinted earlier about a possible breakup of the Mars-Mercury alliance..... I was thinking that maybe Mercury wants to invade Earth, and Commander Flamefang disagree's and says "I will not invade Earth unless not doing so will have dire consequences". So the Mercurians threaten to break the alliance... and something happens.... Flamefang 02:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey Erick, the probe doesn't have anyone on it, its only being used to send a message. Commander Talmoth was on Mercury and is now Traveling to Earth. Also i think it may be against inter-system law to kill or capture Diplomats. Also please note. I'm now fighting a two side War. With all this Jamming i won't be able to co-ordinate anything or contact Earth, now with Super Hydrogen bombs raining Down how on mars am i supposed to Fight? I've been trying to keep my Armies at a realistic size, but then Mercury pulls a massive army out of its A*s to attack earth, while leaving an equally massive force to defend the planet. WHERE THE HECK CAN YOU GET ALL THAT FROM THE SECOND SMALLEST PLANET?!!??? From Roleplaying Worlds, a Wikia wiki.